bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bücher
Seit 2003 erscheinen immer wieder neue Bücher, herausgegeben von Scholastic und einigen anderen Verlagen. Die ersten Bücher wurden noch von Cathy Hapka geschrieben, sie wurde aber schon nach kurzer Zeit von Greg Farhtey abgelöst. Neben den Büchern, die die Story erzählen, gibt es auch noch einige Guides und andere Bücher. 2007 wurden zwei der Bücher von Thomas Höhl und Marcus Gansloser auf Deutsch übersetzt und von Heel herausgegeben. Obwohl es Hinweise darauf gab, dass die "Encyclopedia 2" und mindestens ein weiteres Story-Buch übersetzt werden sollten, kam es nicht dazu; der Grund ist wahrscheinlich, dass sich die beiden veröffentlichten Bücher nicht sonderlich gut verkauft haben, was aber darauf zurückzuführen wäre, dass kaum jemand von ihnen wusste, da es kaum Werbung gab. Bionicle Chronicles Diese Bücher erzählten die Geschichten der Jahre 2001-2003; die meisten wurden von Cathy Hapka geschrieben, da diese allerdings kein Mitglied des offiziellen Story-Teams war, sind auch nicht alle Details der Geschichten hundertprozentig korrekt. Sie orientierte sich dabei größtenteils an den Comics und Online-Animationen, und veränderte diese nur noch etwas. Greg Farshtey schrieb nur das vierte Buch dieser Reihe. * Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa: Die Toa Mata erscheinen auf Mata Nui und werden von den Turaga eingewiesen. Sie bekämpfen die Rahi und erobern ihre Kanohi-Masken, um sich schließlich den Manas und den Schatten-Toa zu stellen. * Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok: Mata Nui wird von den Bohrok überrannt, und die Toa Mata suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Kampf gegen die Bahrag, nach dem die Toa in Toa Nuva verwandelt werden. * Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge: Die Bohrok-Kal tauchen auf, ihr Ziel ist es, die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. Die Toa Nuva versuchen, beraubt ihrer Elementarkräfte, die Bohrok-Kal aufzuhalten. Dies gelingt ihnen jedoch erst im letzten Moment. * Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks: Die Turaga versammeln sich und beraten sich, ob sie den Toa Nuva endlich von Metru Nui erzählen sollen. Jeder von ihnen erzählt eine kurze Geschichte über die Abenteuer der Toa Nuva, in denen sie oft auch kleine Andeutungen auf die Toa Metru gefunden haben. * Bionicle: Mask of Light: Das Buch zum ersten Film: Takua entdeckt die Maske des Lichts und macht sich mit Jaller auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa, bis er selbst zu Takanuva wird und Teridax besiegt. Bionicle Adventures Diese Bücher erzählen die Story der Jahre 2004-2005. Sie wurden alle von Greg Farshtey geschrieben. Die beiden Bücher, die auf den gleichnamigen Filmen basieren, orientieren sich vollkommen am Film, und passen deshalb nicht zu den anderen Büchern: Obwohl die sechs Matoraner schon im ersten Buch zu Toa Metru werden, wird dieses Ereignis nochmal - mit ausführlicherer Vorgeschichte - im vierten Buch erzählt. Zudem wird am Ende des Buches ein kurzer Abschnitt der Story erzählt, der eigentlich erst nach dem zehnten Buch stattfindet. Ebenso werden die Toa Metru im neunten Buch erneut zu den Toa Hordika, obwohl dies bereits im siebten Buch geschehen ist; zudem entscheiden sich die Toa Hordika am Beginn des neunten Buches sofort dafür, nach Keetongu zu suchen, während sie sich in den anderen Büchern dagegen entschieden haben. * Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui: Dieses Buch entspricht ungefähr der Story, die auch auf den Toa-Metru-Werbe-CDs erzählt wird: Die neuen Toa Metru machen sich auf die Suche nach sechs verschwundenen Matoranern, um mit ihrer Hilfe die Großen Kanoka-Disks zu finden. * Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire: Gemeinsam mit den sechs Matoranern erobern die immer noch unerfahrenen Toa Metru die sechs Großen Kanoka-Disks und besiegen mit ihnen die Morbuzakh. * Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below: Nuparu schickt die Toa Metru in einen gefährlichen Teil der Archive, wo ein Schaden unbedingt repariert, da ansonsten das ganze Archiv überschwemmt wird. Dort bekommen es die Toa Metru jedoch mit Krahka zu tun. * Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui: Das Buch zum zweiten Film: Während die Toa Metru nach Toa Lhikan suchen, lässt Teridax alle Matoraner in die Toa-Kapseln bringen. Die Toa Metru schließen ihn jedoch in kristallinem Protodermis ein und fliehen mit sechs der Kapseln. * Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear: Die Toa Metru treffen auf ihrer Flucht auf Mavrah, der ihre Geschichte jedoch nicht glaubt und sie festnimmt. Nach einer gewaltigen Rahi-Kralhi-Vahki-Schlacht und dem Tod von Mavrah entkommen die Toa Metru, verlieren aber eine der Kapseln. * Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows: Nach ihrer ersten Ankunft auf Mata Nui kehren die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui zurück. Sie bekommen es jedoch mit vielen panisch flüchtenden Rahi, dem Rahi Nui, Karzahni und einem Protodermis-Wesen zu tun. * Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak: Die Toa Metru durchqueren Metru Nui, das sich jedoch merkwürdig verändert hat. Sie werden von den Visorak überrascht, von denen sie in die Toa Hordika mutiert werden, bekommen aber Unterstützung von den Rahaga. * Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika: Die Toa Hordika machen sich auf die Suche nach Bauteilen für Luftschiffen, um später mit den Matoraner-Kapseln möglichst schnell entkommen zu können. Dabei entdecken sie jedoch Hinweise darauf, dass sechs andere Matoraner zu Toa Metru werden hätten sollen... * Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows: Das Buch zum dritten Film: Vakama wird endgültig vom Hordika-Gift übernommen und wird Roodaka's Diener. Matau schafft es jedoch, ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, und nach dem Sieg der Toa Hordika über die Visorak werden sie von Keetongu wieder "entmutiert". * Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap: Auf der Rückreise nach Mata Nui kehrt Vakama um, um die Vahi zu bergen. Dabei bekommt er es allerdings mit Voporak, Teridax, Sentrakh und dem Shadowed One zu tun. Von Karzahni bekommt er den Beweis, dass die Toa Metru doch die von Mata Nui bestimmten Toa seien. Bionicle Legenden Diese Bücher erzählen die Story der Jahre 2006-2008. Geschrieben wurden sie von Greg Farshtey; das 6. und 7. Buch (bzw das 1. und 2. in Deutschland) wurden von Thomas Höhl und Marcus Gansloser übersetzt. Ursprünglich waren noch mehr Bücher geplant, diese mussten dann allerdings weggelassen werden, da Scholastic wegen den sinkenden Verkaufszahlen nicht mehr so viele Bücher herausgeben wollte. Die Ursache dafür liegt wohl bei der fehlenden Werbung für die Bücher; alte Bionicle-Fans springen von Bionicle ab, und die neuen wissen oft gar nichts von den Büchern. * Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom: Die Toa Nuva werden nach Voya Nui geschickt, um die Maske des Lebens zu finden, werden aber von den Piraka überrascht und besiegt. Als man auf Metru Nui jedoch länger nichts mehr von ihnen hört, folgen sechs Matoraner ihnen. * Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny: Die Toa Nuva können sich befreien und fordern die Piraka erneut heraus, werden aber von Brutaka überrascht und besiegt. Die sechs Matoraner von Metru Nui erreichen währenddessen Karzahni und fliehen mit Toa-Kanistern, dabei werden sie zu Toa Inika. * Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play: Die Toa Inika kommen auf Voya Nui an und beginnen, die Insel zu erkunfen; dabei treffen sie auf das Widerstands-Team, die Piraka, Axonn und Brutaka. * Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil: Dieses Buch erzählt zum größten Teil die Vorgeschichte der Piraka. Am Anfang und Ende wird kurz beschrieben, wie die Piraka sich auf den Weg zur Maske des Lebens machen und dabei auf Irnakk treffen. * Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno: Die Toa Inika und die Piraka kämpfen sich unabhängig voneinander zur Maske des Lebens durch. Diese fliegt jedoch davon und versinkt im Meer, die Toa Inika müssen ihr folgen. * Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen: Die Matoraner von Mahri Nui beginnen nach langer Zeit, ihre Umgebung mit einem U-Boot zu erkunden und treffen dabei auf die Barraki. Zudem wird die Ignika entdeckt, sie verursacht auch einige Mutationen. * Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube: Die Toa Inika, durch die Ignika zu Toa Mahri mutiert, bekommen es mit den Barraki und den anderen Mutationen der Ignika - Hydraxon und dem gigantischen Lava-Aal - zu tun. Die Bewohner von Mahri Nui sind anfangs noch unsicher, ob sie diesen Toa trauen können. * Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall: Die Toa Mahri erobern endlich die Ignika, und Matoro schafft es mit ihr, den kurz vorher gestorbenen Mata Nui wiederzubeleben und seine Freunde als Amphibien zurück nach Metru Nui zurückzuschicken - das bezahlt er jedoch mit dem Leben. * Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky: Die Toa Nuva kommen in Karda Nui an und treffen dort auf die Av-Matoraner und die Makuta. Als sie von Matoro und der Ignika erfahren, trennen sie sich; die drei Toa unter der Führung von Kopaka machen sich auf die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen.. * Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets: Noch nicht veröffentlicht * Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle: Noch nicht veröffentlicht Guides Diese Bücher wurden ebenfalls schon seit 2003 veröffentlicht, verkauften sich aber (von der Encyclopedia mal abgesehen) nicht sonderlich gut, sodass es ab 2008 vorraussichtlich keine weiteren mehr geben wird. Alle Guides wurden von Greg Farshtey geschrieben, bis auf Rahi Beasts, an dem auch Jeff James mitgearbeitet hat. * The Official Guide to Bionicle: 2003 erschienen, erzählt viele Informationen über die Insel Mata Nui, die Matoraner, Toa Nuva, Bohrok, Bohrok Kal usw... Die Informationen enden allerdings kurz vor allem, was mit Takanuva zu tun hat. * Bionicle: Collector's Sticker Book: 2003 erschienen, ist inhaltlich ähnlich wie The Official Guide to Bionicle, ist aber komplett schwarzweiß. Es werden allerdings Bögen mit Stickern mitgeliefert, man soll sozusagen die schwarz-weißen Bilder im Guide mit den bunten Stickern überkleben. * Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends: 2004 erschienen, enthält viele Informationen über Metru Nui, die einzelnen Metrus und deren Bewohner. Das Buch war jedoch nicht sehr beliebt, da es nicht, wie beim vorherigen Guide, Informationen über wichtige Charaktere und Feinde enthielt, sondern eher wertlose Zusatzinformationen. * Bionicle: Rahi Beasts: 2005 erschienen, enthält alle bis dahin bekannten Rahi, größtenteils mit Bildern und vielen Informationen. Es war eine Sammlung der besten Einsendungen eines Wettbewerbs, bei dem die Teilnehmer selbstgebaute Rahi einschicken sollten. Das Buch enthielt deshalb natürlich auch sehr viele neue Informationen. * Bionicle: Dark Hunters: 2006 erschienen, ist ungefähr das selbe wie Rahi Beasts, allerdings werden hier Dunkle Jäger beschrieben. Durch einen Druckfehler erschien jedoch Keetongu statt dem Shadowed One auf dem Titelbild; später baute Greg Farshtey in The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet eine versteckte Erklärung ein, dass dieser "Keetongu" der gestaltwandelnde Triglax war. * Bionicle World: 2007 erschienen, vor der Veröffentlichung als "Bionicle Atlas" bekannt gewesen; enthält Informationen über alle der damals bekannten Inseln und noch einigen mehr, sowie deren Bewohner. * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Erschien in 2 Ausgaben: Die 2005 erschienene Ausgabe enthielt alle bis dahin bekannten Informationen und noch einige neue; zudem befand sich am Ende noch die Kurzgeschichte Birth of a Dark Hunter. 2007 erschien eine weitere Ausgabe, der alle fehlenden und hinzugekommenen Informationen hinzugefügt worden waren, alledings ohne Kurzgeschichte.